<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detén el mundo porque quiero escaparme contigo by Decompositionbeauty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826718">Detén el mundo porque quiero escaparme contigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decompositionbeauty/pseuds/Decompositionbeauty'>Decompositionbeauty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Love, Yongsun solitary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decompositionbeauty/pseuds/Decompositionbeauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Para la solitaria Yong-sun, Moonbyul era la única persona importante en su vida. <br/>Moonbyul quería escaparse con ella de ese cruel mundo.</p><p>Fluff <br/>Basada en la canción Stop the world i wanna get off with you de Arctic Monkeys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detén el mundo porque quiero escaparme contigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día 21 de febrero de 1991, el día que Yong-sun nació, era una tarde fría. El viento, especialmente fuerte arrastraba con suma fiereza todo lo que encontrase a su paso, llevándolo consigo varios kilómetros.</p><p>Aún quedaba un mes exacto para que el invierno finalizara y le diera paso a la primavera y con ella el brote de un millón de flores que decoraban las calles de su cuidad natal. Sin embargo, podían verse a las primeras florecillas comenzar a adornar los lugares más recónditos de Seúl, para su madre ella fue como la primera flor que nacía en los lugares más adversos. Como la primera flor que nacía en lo inhóspito de los inviernos más crudos.</p><p>Pasaron tres años, dieciocho estaciones después de aquella ventosa tarde de invierno, y junto a su joven e inexperta madre se mudaron a un pueblito al sur de Seúl. En aquellos tres años, su madre creyó que la pequeña Yong-sun era tan brillante como el sol y tan hermosa como una rosa en plena época primaveral. Así que la apodó "Girasol".</p><p>Luego, rápidamente, casi en un párpadeo pasaron seis años desde que la flor nació en pleno invierno. Flor, que cuando conoció la crueldad del mundo que la rodeaba, comenzó a marchitarse de apoquito.</p><p>El girasol tenía nueve inviernos recién cumplidos, cuando un niño de su salón le regaló una flor, muy maltratada debido al viaje realizado desde su hogar a la escuela en su mochila, ella la recibió por cortesía y con una amable sonrisa le dio las gracias por el presente. Sin embargo, dos días después ella le obsequió aquella flor a una niña bajita y solitaria la cual tiró su regalo diciéndole que las mujeres no le regalaban flores a otras, eso era raro y aborrecible.</p><p>Desde ahí, el dolor fue una constante en la vida del pequeño girasol de mamá. E incluso intentó obligarse a si misma a extinguir el fuego que nacía desde sus vísceras y se extendía hasta sus venas, haciéndola sentir diferente. Y no sabía porque.</p><p>—Ser diferente es bueno, Sunnie—le dijo su madre, luego de una gran pausa, añadió—. Eres tan única como un día de primavera en pleno inverno. Y eso es precioso, cariño. Que nadie intente convencerte de lo contrario.</p><p>Las palabras y el cariño maternal de su madre fueron como un rayito de sol en medio de un cuarto oscuro.</p><p>Pero no fue suficiente. A su mundo le habían arrebatado el sol de una manera tan sencilla que fue jodidamente doloroso.</p><p>Luego de aquel día, los niños de su salón comenzaron a alejarse de ella progresivamente. Hasta que un día, en el apogeo de la estación más calurosa del año, notó que nadie le dirigía la palabra y la rehuían como a la peste.</p><p>En el verano del año 2006, ella conoció a la mujer de la cual se enamoraría perdidamente.</p><p>El año escolar comenzaba y las ganas de Yong-sun por asistir al lugar, eran nulas. Seis años de tratos injustos y actitudes realmente vergonzosas, eran motivo suficiente para que el girasol, el que al crecer fue finalmente apodado por su madre solo como <em>Solar</em>, ya que aún cuando vivía una vida llena de maltratos Yong-sun seguía teniendo un brillo similar al del astro rey; no tuviese ningún entusiasmo por asistir.</p><p>—Ya verás que este año será diferente— le dijo su madre mientras guardaba su almuerzo en un pequeño bolso—. Quien sabe... quizás hasta puedes hacer amigos. Este puede ser tu año, Solar.</p><p>Y lo fue, pero no por las razones que creían.</p><p>Cuando ella llegó al salón correspondiente, eligió el banco más alejado de todos y muy cerca de alguna ventanilla. No era necesario sentarse más cerca, puesto que nadie la queria alrededor, y sinceramente, ella tampoco quería a nadie cerca suyo.</p><p>Hasta que llegó.</p><p>Era alta, con una cara alargada y el cabello teñido de azul oscuro, tenía unos ojos almendrados tan bonitos que Solar quedó embobada tan solo verlos, desde aquella distancia sus ojos parecían ser marrón y para Yong-sun tenían encerrada una galaxia completa.</p><p>Ella era preciosa. Y hasta aquel término se le quedaba pequeño.</p><p>—Hola —dijo la desconocida— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? acabo de llegar a esta escuela— soltó una risita—. No conozco a nadie y... por lo visto eres la única aquí.</p><p>Ella quiso asentir, pero la mujer, esa preciosa mujer, no merecía compartir el exilio de Solar.</p><p>Cuando iba a hablar, ella la interrumpió.</p><p>—Por cierto, no me presenté, me llamo Moonbyul Yi y ¿tu eres...?</p><p>—Kim Yong-sun... pero, no te aconsejaría que te sientes aquí, Moonbyul. No soy alguien que, uh, tenga una buena reputación.</p><p>Moonbyul elevó una de sus cejas con gesto interrogativo.</p><p>—Eso no me importa, Sun— espetó sentándose de todos—. Tener una reputación es una ridículez. Me quedaré contigo.</p><p>Yong-sun sintió el vértigo apoderarse de su estómago. Nunca lo había sentido antes, fue curioso. </p><p>Entonces ella había asentido restándole importancia al asunto.</p><p>Unos minutos después, Moonbyul supo la razón por la cual, Yong-sun era una persona solitaria. Ella era homosexual, u al menos, eso le dijeron las personas que se acercaron a ella diciéndole que no debía estar con la mujer, porque en aquel pueblito parecía que amar a una persona de tu mismo sexo era un tabú y motivo suficiente para abandonar a su suerte a cualquier persona que presente indicios de "padecerla" <em>como si fuese una jodida enfermedad </em>pensó Moonbyul con enojo.</p><p>—De donde yo vengo —dijo Moonbyul, sorprendentemente calmada aún cuando sentía que la furia la carcomía por dentro. No llevaba ni una hora en aquel lugar y ya sentía la crueldad de las personas de allí y no le gustaba ni un poco, y Yong-sun lo había vivido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo—. La homosexualidad no es ninguna enfermedad, así que, no tengo porque dejarla sola. Estaré con Yong-sun lo quieran o no.</p><p>Habían pasado seis meses desde aquel momento.</p><p>Desde que Moonbyul, <em>Byulie</em> desde que se hicieron cercanas, la defendió ella también se llevó el peso de los prejuicios consigo y se vio aislada del resto justo como ella, pero a Moonbyul parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.</p><p>Era un día normal del recién llegado invierno, cuando uno de los maestros les envió un trabajo escrito especialmente difícil que, sugirió podían realizarlo en parejas.</p><p>Yong-sun pensó en Moonbyul como su compañera de inmediato. Porque Moonbyul era como su nebulosa en medio de la galaxia. Y a ella no le importaba nadie más que Moonbyul.</p><p>—Bueno, sé que por ti sola no es fácil hacerlo —le susurró a Moonbyul, un poco asustada de que ella creyera que no la creía lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo por si misma, pero Moonbyul asintió y ella prosigió—. Y a excepción tuya, me desagradan todos en esta habitación, así que ¿Compañeras en el proyecto?</p><p>—Claro que sí, Sunnie.</p><p>Oh, no. Debía ser ilegal sonreír de la forma en la que Moonbyul le sonrió luego de hablarle. Y definitamente, el efecto de su sonrisa en ella también debía ser ilegal.</p><p>Estuvieron dos meses trabajando en el proyecto día y noche. Nunca les importó cuando el cielo se volvía anaranjado, la madre de Byul llamaría a de Sun y le diría que a las chicas se les había hecho muy tarde, la otra mujer accedería a dejarla quedarse a dormir y ella dormiría junto a Moonbyul con el sonido de su alocado corazón taladrándole los oídos. O viceversa. Su madre sería la que llamaría a la madre de Byul y le explicaría que las chicas aún no finalizaban las tareas de aquel día y ella también accedería a dejarla quedarse en su casa sin ningún pero.</p><p>Cuando llegó el día de la entrega y el posterior éxamen oral que era parte de la evaluación, Yong-sun estaba tan nerviosa que todo su cuerpo se reducía a un manojo de temblores. Byul le tomó la mano susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Y, Sun sintió que un montón de asteroides colisionaban en su estómago.</p><p>Joder. Moonbyul era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.</p><p>Debido a los nervios de Yong-sun, se trabó con su lengua un par de veces. Lo que hizo que se oyeran un par de risitas en el salón, aquello la puso más nerviosa, y terminó tropezándose con la silla del profesor.</p><p>Las risitas discretas se convirtieron en estruendosas carcajadas. Yong-sun se encogió en si misma tratando de esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas oculares. Según Moonbyul lo peor de aquella escena era que el profesor no hacía nada en absoluto para detener las risas de los presentes, solo observaba fijamente a Sun encogida sobre si misma, importándole una mierda si ella sufría. Ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por defenderla.</p><p>Así que lo hizo ella. Gritándole a todo el mundo se acercó hasta Solar y la levantó. La defendió con tanta fiereza que Yong-sun pudo al fin ponerle nombre al sentimiento que la mantenía hasta altas horas de la madrugada recordando el brillo de los ojos de Moonbyul, ese que le recordaba a las estrellas. Se sintió un poco tonta al no notar con anterioridad lo locamente enamorada que estaba de Moonbyul.</p><p>Sin embargo, aún cuando la amaba, no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía condenar a Moonbyul a lo que sea que ocurriría si fuesen más que amigas, ya la había condenado al exilio con solo hablarle no podía hacerle más daño del que ya le había echo.</p><p>En algún punto de aquella fínisima línea de pensamientos, Byul, tomó de su brazo y la sacó del salón. Ella en silencio se preguntó que había hecho para que alguien tan hermosa como Moonbyul se preocupara por ella.</p><p>— ¿Porque me defiendes así, Byulie? No me lo merezco.</p><p>
  <em>Te defiendo porque eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pero estás tan rota que lo no notas. Te defiendo también por que estoy enamorada de ti hasta la médula. Completa e irremediablemente enamorada de ti.</em>
</p><p>Sin embargo, no lo dijo. No quería mentirle pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad porque ella no tenía idea si Yong-sun sentía lo mismo que ella así que solo dijo.</p><p>—Porque eres mi amiga, Sunnie.</p><p>Ella pudo escuchar el sonido que hizo su corazón al romperse en mil pedazos. Para Byulie solo era su amiga y dolía mucho más que seis años continuos de maltratos.</p><p>Moonbyul tenía la capacidad de destruirla o contruirla con solo hablar.</p><p>Como no tenía nada más que hacer allí, intentó pararse. Moonbyul conciente de que Yong-sun tenía la intención de alejarse así que en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Sun la escuchase le dijo.</p><p>—Detén el mundo, Sunnie. Porque quiero escaparme contigo. No quiero seguir aquí si solo nos discriminan.</p><p>Quizás su declaración no fue textual pero Sunnie, logró comprender lo que Moonbyul quiso decir así que con el poco valor que podía reunir, tomó el rostro de Byul entre sus manos y la besó.</p><p>Era el primer beso del sol, y estaba secretamente agradecida de que había sido con alguien a quién amaba tanto tanto como a su Luna.</p><p>Cuando se detuvo, la sonrisa de Byul era tan hermosa que Yong-sun sintió sus piernas temblar.</p><p>—Bésame otra vez, Solar.</p><p>Y Yong-sun lo hizo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>